


The Galactic Empire In Westeros

by Sly22red



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly22red/pseuds/Sly22red
Summary: A new world is discovered on the border of The Unknown Regions and The Outer Rim by an Imperial Probe Droid. Upon it's discovery a Imperial Class-I Star Destroyer is dispatched to this world to get the world to join The Galactic Empire by any means.This fanfic starts just a bit prior to Robert Baratheon going to Winterfell to name Eddard "Ned" Stark to be the Hand Of The King. There will be no major Star Wars Characters appearing in it till a lot later but they may be mentioned. Also I do not own Game Of Thrones that privilege goes to George R.R. Martin and I'm not sure about HBO. I do not own Star Wars that privilege goes to Lucas film and Disney (I hate saying the Disney part).





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of this type and so I would like some understanding when it comes to this fanfic. Also when it comes to the date it will change depending on who's perspective the chapter is in. When it is in the perspective of a Star Wars character the date will have BBY (Before The Battle Of Yavin) in it and if it's in the perspective of a Game Of Thrones Character then it will be changed to their year.

_**Chapter 1: Arrival** _

_Vice Admiral Richard Wolf, The Imperial Navy, The Galactic Empire_

_Bridge, The Endictor, Hyperspace enroute to Newly Discovered World_

_3 BBY_

 

I stood on the bridge of The Endictor, a Imperial Class-I Star Destroyer. Me and my crew were dispatched to this world by The Imperial Senate to handle negotiations. In a way I did not like this since I saw it as one last mission and test for me before becoming a Vice Admiral and that was a major step on the road to become an Admiral and getting command of an Imperial Class-II Star Destroyer.

I also found this weird given the fact that there was a growing threat of a Rebellion but these were just isolated groups of traitors and dissidents and weren't a major threat. I wasn't a bad guy or someone who couldn't be reasoned with like some others in the Empire's Military but I still wanted better then what I have. But being born on Corellia and my sister and brother being smugglers didn't help with getting promotions.

I was one of the first people to join The Republic Navy when The Clone Wars began. I saw more then my fair share of combat during the war as an ensign and actually became Captain of a Venator Class Star Destroyer in the closing days of The Clone Wars. That happened do to the captain of our ship firing on The Invisible Hand while Chancellor Palpatine, now Emperor Palpatine was still held on board.

It was one of my first acts as the ship's captain to position my Venator over The Jedi Temple and provide support to Lord Vader and The 501st Clone Legion as they attacked the temple. I myself didn't fully understand why we were attacking The Jedi Order just a few days after The Confederacy Of Independent Systems attacked Coruscant and took the Chancellor hostage. We were informed later over the holonet that the Jedi had attempted to assassinate the Chancellor after that I understood why we did what we did.

For my actions during those tense years following The Clone Wars end I was given command of The Endictor as she left drydock over Kuat. But after that the only thing we did was guard Coruscant and didn't do anything. But now we were doing something and I and been given a few other ships and told this was a test to see if I was fit to be an Admiral.

Our force was comprised of The Endictor, Two Venator Class Star Destroyers called Liberty and Remembrance, and Four Acclimator Class Assault Ships called Coruscant, Alderaan, Corellia, and Ord Mantell each named after a Core World. We had close to a few thousand Tie Fighters, Tie Bombers, Tie Interceptors, and some of the last Arc-170s before they are decommissioned and a thousand Lambada Shuttles to transport troops. As for ground forces we had 4 contingents of Stormtroopers including a small detachment of The 501st now dubbed 'Vader's Fist' after ending a rebellion on Naboo and eliminating Jedi hiding there, we also had Five AT-ATs given to us generously by General Maximilian Veers as a way of field testing them and a few columns of AT-ST walkers and then there was the tanks and speeders we had, we were also given a team of Imperial Commandos and a few squads of Death Troopers and that's not counting the crews.

The Death Troopers caught me off guard since they only traveled with a high ranking member of the Military such as a Grand Admiral or a Director of an Imperial project. Personally I was shocked at the the troops given to us to act as 'security' from the natives. To me this amount of forces seemed more like a small invasion force.

Soon however we dropped out of Hyperspace over the world and I looked out at the world. "Sir judging from the position of this world's star it should be night for the western continent" An ensign said to me. "Good ensign, and the information from the probe droids that found this world ?" I asked the young woman.

She then showed me a datapad with what the probe droid had found prior to it's disappearance in the far north of the western continent. "The inhabitants of this world appear to not even be in the atomic age of their civilization, Okay ensign have two squads of Stormtroopers prepare for the next several hours before meeting me in the hanger with a Lambada Shuttle ready to depart, we'll land on the northern part of the western continent and move towards the walled city which appears to be a capital of sorts for that region, and they are not to attack the natives, we'll try diplomacy first and if that fails we'll resort to an invasion" I said and made my way to the rear of the bridge. "Right away, Vice Admiral" She said since I'd be given that rank of this mission went well.

I spent the next few hours going over the information gathered by The Probe Droid and wondered what could have caused that thing to disappear in the far north of the western continent. From what it showed the natives used swords, spears, arrows and the like for weapons so it was absurd that those would take out a probe droid. In the end I chose not to linger on that and once the diplomacy was done I'd have one of the Acclimators head to the far north and dispatch some Ties and troops to investigate for the probe droid.

For the next few hours I inspected my uniform and blaster pistol as well as practiced firing the pistol. A Stormtrooper Sergeant told me if I was going down to the surface with only two squads as an escort then I'd need some armor to wear but I informed him the best plans for diplomacy was to show trust. But I then informed him that if the ship doesn't hear back from me or my escort for a few days after we reach the city then they are to prepare an invasion force to land in the north, liberate me and my men and began to set up a base to conquer the planet.

Finally the time had come and I made my way to the hanger where I was greeted by two squads of 11 Stormtroopers each waiting for me and they saluted me as I approached. "Now men we are here to get these natives to join The Galactic Empire, we'll start with diplomacy and you'll all act as my personal guards during the negotiations and not attack anyone unless absolutely necessary but should the negotiations fail utterly and the natives prepare to attack we will fight our way out and contact The Endictor to prepare the invasion force for deployment" I say to them. "Yes Sir Vice Admiral Wolf" One of the sergeants said to me before we got into the shuttle to head down to the surface.

The Stormtroopers were each armed with an E-11 standard issue Blaster Rifle. The stormtroopers were apparently from an old clone force called the 212th Attack Battalion and them and their commander were one of the contingents of Stormtroopers assigned for this mission. I realized that meant these were some of the last Jango Fett Clone Troopers with the rest being merged with the 501st including the Clone Commandos previously called Republic Commandos and now called Imperial Commandos, that reminded me that the Commandos with us was one of the elite commando units called 'Delta Squad'. I thought back to my actions leading me up to this point and a few stuck out to me.

 

_Flashback_

_Captain Richard Wolf, The Republic Navy, The Galactic Republic_

_ Bridge, Venator Class Star Destroyer, Orbit of Coruscant _

_ 12 BBY _

 

I stood on the bridge of the Venator with excitement over my new command. This was a major step for me on my road to becoming an Admiral in The Republic Navy. I had also noticed while watching ships come and go a lot of Clones were being brought back to Coruscant.

"Captain Wolf we're receiving a transmission from command" An ensign said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Very well ensign patch it through" I said the the ensign and was greeted with a hologram of a admiral. "Captain Wolf, I have received some troubling news, there is no time to explain but I have orders for you" The admiral said.

"What are the orders sir ?" I asked him wondering what this could be.  "Bring your ship into low orbit above The Jedi Temple and provide support for our troops on approach, and if any ships try leaving the temple that are not the gunships sent down you are to shoot them down" The admiral said as he ended the transmission. I was completely confused about what was going on right now but I followed my orders and got into position, we had to shoot down a few ships that tried leaving the Jedi Temple.

A few days later a news broadcast was shown all over The Republic. I saw the Chancellor give a speech about how the Jedi and tried to assassinate him and gain control of the Republic. Me and me crew cheered as the Galactic Senate cheered for his declaration "... The Republic shall become The First Galactic Empire".

Over the next few years I would see many deployments critical to the safety of The Galactic Empire. I was part of the force taken by Lord Vader to Mustafar to end a Geonosian's attempt to make a new Droid Army. I was part of the force lead by Grand Moff Tarken to bring the hammer down on a system that murdered many Stormtroopers and Imperial Crews including Tarkin's son. I even was part of the Imperial Fleet that was sent to Kamino to end a rebellion started by the Kaminoans with a new Clone Army. The Empire did have a tense week a few years after it's creation when the head of The Imperial Academy attempted to assassinate The Emperor in a gas attack which claimed many lives including The Emperor's Royal Guards, the traitors who followed him were all executed for their treason.

And then my orders to go to a new world came down from command and The Imperial Senate. I was even told that during this mission I'll be a Vice Admiral and if all went well I'd be fully promoted to an Imperial Vice Admiral. I accepted the mission quickly but what came next scared me "... In a standard year Emperor Palpatine, Lord Vader and myself will go to that world to see if you have accomplished this task, I believe you know the punishment you will face if that world is not taken by the time they arrive" Grand Moff Tarkin told me. I knew if I failed I'd most likely be killed by Lord Vader.

 

_Present_

_Vice Admiral Richard Wolf, The Imperial Navy, The Galactic Empire_

_Lambada Shuttle 1050, New World_

_3 BBY_

 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the shuttle landing. "We're here sir" The Sergeant said to me and I got up and followed them out of the shuttle. "Okay men let's head to the city" I said as I recalled the location of the city from the probe droid's scans.


	2. Secrets Revealed & Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's secret is revealed and he meets the Imperials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on whose perspective the chapter is in will affect what year it says it is in the fanfic. Also this fanfic will have some adult themes in it. And I will start adding quotes at the end of the chapters.

**_Lord Eddard “Ned” Stark_ **

**_Winterfell, The North, Westeros_ **

**_298 AL_ **

 

I stood on a balcony overlooking the training field used by the guards. I was watching Brann practice using a bow as he was being helped by Jon and Robb. As I looked at Jon I thought back to the promise I made Lyranna.

As I thought of the promise I made Lyranna I also felt guilt for lying to Jon and for lying to my dear Catelyn. As I was thinking with Cat next to me Rodrik Cassel approached us. He informed me of a Nights Watch deserter being caught in Wintertown. Much to the dislike of Cat I left to execute the deserter with Brann, Jon, Robb, my ward Theon Greyjoy, and several guards.

During the trip there and back I thought again to that promise and having to deceive Jon and Cat. It was then that I decided to tell Jon and Cat the secret I've been keeping from them and from everyone else. Do to the lateness at we arrived back at Winterfell I decided I'd tell Catelyn first.

  
  


**_Lady Catelyn Tully Stark_ **

**_Bedchamber, Winterfell, The North, Westeros_ **

**_Sometime Later_ **

 

I sat in my and Ned’s bedchamber waiting for him to join me. I still didn't like that he had to bring Brann with him when he went to execute the Nights Watch Deserter. Also I didn't quite like that they brought back six Direwolf Pups but I relented and let our children keep them.

After several minutes Ned finally entered our bedchamber. “Cat I believe I need to tell you and Jon the truth” Ned said to me. I was shocked by what he said and a bit annoyed at hearing his bastard’s name but I was also confused as to what he meant.

“What do you mean Ned ?” I ask him trying my best to hide the agitation of hearing the name of his bastard son. Ned sat down next to me on the bed “Cat do you remember how I said at the end of Robert’s Rebellion I went to Dorne with several bannermen to save Lyranna ?” He asked me. “Yes I do” I said to him as I wondered how this connected to his bastard.

He sighed “When we arrived at the Tower Of Joy we were met with Arthur Dayne of Rhaegar Targaryen’s Kingsguard and another member of The Kingsguard waiting for us, we fought them and only me and Howland Reed survived that fight” Ned said to me. I remembered hearing about Howland Reed but sometime after the war ended he stayed in House Reed’s Keep and wasn't seen again as he chose to stay in his keep. “After we beat them I rushed into the tower to find Lyranna on her deathbed” Ned said to me sadly at the memory.

“You don't need to continue Ned” I said to him hearing the sadness in his voice. “No Cat I need to tell you this, When I got to her she had just finished giving birth to a son, She told me how she wasn't kidnapped and how her and Rhaegar ran away together and we secretly married, she then told me her son's name was Jaehaerys, she made me promise to protect her son” He said to me. I quickly started to realize what this meant “Ned where is this going ?” I asked him but already somehow knew the answer. “I took her son back to Winterfell and did the only thing I thought would keep his identity a secret, I claimed he was my bastard” Ned finished.

I was in a stunned silence at the news of this secret. A few minutes later I recovered from my stunned silence. “Does he know Ned ?” I asked him wanting to know this.

“No Jon doesn't know the truth” Ned replied to me. “Ned he should know the truth” I said to him. “I know this Cat, so I plan on telling him tomorrow in the crypts in front of Lyranna’s tomb” Ned said to me having made up his mind.

 

**_Jon Snow_ **

**_Stark Crypts, Winterfell, The North, Westeros_ **

**_The Next Day_ **

 

I followed my Lord Father as he lead me through the crypts under Winterfell. I didn't quite know why we were down he when he told me he'd tell me about my Mother today. We finally stopped in front of my Lord Father's sister’s tomb.

“Jon did I ever tell you about what happened at The Tower Of Joy where my sister Lyranna died ?” He asked me. “No but I've heard a bit about what happened there my lord” I said to him. “Well I'll tell you about it, I and several of my bannermen went there to save my Lyranna and we were met by Arthur Dayne and another member of Rhaegar Targaryen’s Kingsguard who Rhaegar Targaryen left there to defend the tower” He told me.

I had heard about this fight and how my lord father and Lord Howland Reed were the only survivors. “I've heard about that my lord and know you and Lord Howland Reed were the only survivors” I said to my lord. “That isn't entirely true Jon, yes I and Howland Reed were the only survivors of that fight but we weren't the only ones to leave that tower alive” My lord father said to me.

“What do you mean ?” I asked my lord father confused. He sighed “When I entered the tower and found my sister on her deathbed she told me how she and Rhaegar Targaryen fled together and got married, she had also just finished giving birth to a son, his name was Jaehaerys named after one of his ancestors, Lyranna made me promise to keep her son safe so I brought him to Winterfell and passed him off as a bastard I had during Robert’s Rebellion” My Lord father said shocking me. I was his only bastard so I quickly realized what that meant “My Lord what are you saying ?” I ask somewhat knowing the answer.

“Jon I'm telling you you're not my bastard you are my nephew and that your real name is Jaehaerys Stark Targaryen” He told me. I was shocked by this and looked to the stature of Lyranna Stark who I just found out was my mother “My Lord, I mean Uncle can I have some time to process this ?” I asked the man I just found out was my uncle. “Yes, take all the time you need” He said as he left the crypts and I remained there in front of the stature of my mother.

 

**_Lord Eddard “Ned” Stark_ **

**_Outside Stark Crypts, Winterfell, The North, Westeros_ **

**_Several Minutes Later_ **

 

As I exited the crypts I was met by Jory Cassel with a couple of guards. “My Lord several people are here and in the keep and wish to speak with you” Jory said to me and I realized from the way Jory sounded that this was urgent. “Then let's go to to the keep and meet these people” I said to Jory and we made our way to the keep.

When we arrived into the keep we were joined with Robb and Cat as well as several other guards. We immediately saw the people who wanted to meet me and I took in their appearances. The majority of them wore snow white armor all over their bodies and the few spots that didn't have armor had a pitch black material which may have also been under the armor as well, they also had some strange looking objects in their hands.

The only one who wasn't in armor wore a strange green outfit with several objects on the outfit. I also saw his skin was the same color as those in the North, his hair was down to his shoulders and was black. When he turned around I saw his eyes were a light blue color.

“Ahh you must be Lord Stark” He said to me and bowed to me. “You have no need to bow” I told him and he smirked at me. “My apologies Lord Stark but where I'm from the only Lord I know of many people bow or salute him as he goes by” He said to me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“May we know your names ?” Cat spoke up to him and he nodded. “How stupid of me, I am Richard Wolf, Vice Admiral of The Imperial Navy and The Galactic Empire and my guards are members of the 212th Attack Battalion of The Stormtrooper Corps” ‘Wolf’ said to us. “The Galactic Empire ? The Imperial Navy ? The Stormtrooper Corps ? What are these things ?” Robb asked him.

“I told you my name so I believe I deserve to know your names as well” He said back. “I am Eddard Stark Lord Of Winterfell and House Stark, this is my wife Catelyn Tully Stark, my eldest son Robb Stark and the head of my guard Ser Jory Cassel, now please tell me why you are here ?” I asked Wolf after introducing my family and Jory. “A pleasure to meet you and now to answer your son's questions, The Galactic Empire is a government that rules over countless worlds, The Imperial Navy is the fleets of ships that we use to keep order and peace amongst the stars, The Stormtrooper Corps is the armies of troops we use to keep order and peace on the worlds that are part of The Empire” He told us.

“But why are you here then ?” I asked him. “I am here to negotiate with your world’s leaders and have your world join The Galactic Empire” He said to us. We were taken aback by what he said to us.

“You want us to join your people ?” Catelyn asked him. “Yes we do, I am here to negotiate with you all and in a standard year The Emperor and several other leaders of our Empire will arrive to see if I succeeded in the negotiations” He said back with a smile taking pride in what he was to do. “You do know we are not the leader of Westeros ?” I asked him.

“I figured that but I might as well start here with the negotiations” He said to us. “You want us to join you ?” Robb asked him. “Yes if you join us we can greatly help your people and give you much” Wolf replied to Robb.

“We will need sometime to think this over Vice Admiral Wolf” I said to him. “Take all the time you need to Lord Stark” He replied to me. “You may stay here until we reach a decision then” I said to him and he smiled. “Thank you for your kindness” He said back and bowed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Those who play with the devil's toys will be brought by degrees to wield his sword" - Xcom intro.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants an OC to be in the fanfic just PM me with the information about them. Also Imperial Class-I and Imperial Class-II Star Destroyer look similar but are different with The Imperial Class-II Star Destroyers being larger then The Imperial Class-I Star Destroyers. Also the next chapter will be in a Stark's perspective, I still haven't decided who yet.


End file.
